gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Robot Love
Giant Robot Love is another edited song from the Looney Tunes Show Merrie Melodies sung by Daffy Duck. Lyrics *'Darwin: '"You have such a nice girlfriend, Gumball. (sighs) What's it like to be in love?" *'Gumball: '"Well, I'm glad you asked, buddy!" (sits down and plays piano) *'Gumball: '"How do you know when you're in love? Well, you came to the right friend. Love is like an ice cream sundae That you think it's never gonna end. Love makes you all tingly, Light-headed and pretty, Just like a, 700-foot robot that's invading a city." *'Darwin: '(confused) "A robot?" *'Gumball: '"Exactly!" *'Gumball: '"But you're not an evil robot, You're a robot lookin' for love But there's not a lot of giant 700-foot robot around, to love. So you glue a lot of smaller robots together And make one big super robot Then you and your robot go out to brunch, And by the end of brunch you're in lo-o-ve." *'Darwin: '"Brunch?" *'Gumball: '"Trust me! That's exactly what it's like to be in love!" *'Darwin: '"Can I ask a question?" *'Gumball: '"(No) Then you and your robot lover destroy the entire Schenectady Turnpike, 'Cuz you're doin' a robot love dance and you don't care what it looks like, And when the armies of the world come to fight you get into you spaceship, And you tenderly embrace while you fly into space 'cause Eath's not ready for giant robot love! That's how you know that you know you're in lo-o-o-ove!" (Find yourself a robot to love!) *'Gumball: '"That's how you feel when you're in lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove!" *'Darwin: '"Uh, I'm not really following you..." *'Gumball: '"Alright, let me put it in another way..." *'Gumball: '"It's just like you're a merman that's 700-feet tall, And you're lookin' for a lady merman to love!" *'Darwin: ''"'Don't you mean 'mer''maid?" *'Gumball: '"(Don't interrupt!) But the ocean is a massive place and there's not a lot of lady mermen, So in order to increase your chances, You travel to the Undersea Merman Ma-a-a-a-ll!" *'Darwin: '"'Merman Mall'?" *'Gumball: '"That's where fish and mullusks go to find love." *'Darwin: '"Y'know I'm not really sure what any of this has to do with-" *'Gumball: '"And you find a female merman workin' at a koisk, Selling cell phone covers and, personalized keychains, Your hand brushes on one of her tentacles and she just melts inside," *'Darwin: '"Tentacles?" *'Gumball: '"(Shut up) Her manager gets insanely jealous and stabs you with his trident and you're dead!" (Stabs you with his trident and you're de-e-ead!) *'Gumball: '"That's how you know you're in lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove!" *'Darwin: '"Thanks for clearing that up for me!" *'Gumball: '"That's what I do!' Trivia *You can listen to the original song here. *Gumball sings his second song. *Darwin stars in a song for the first time. *This is the first song that Gumball sings completely. *Skylar is only mentioned once in this song. Copyrights Giant Robot Love © The Looney Tunes Show Merrie Melodies Gumball and Darwin Watterson © Ben Bocquelent Category:Songs that did not appear in the original series.